The present invention relates to electrical connectors. More particularly, this invention relates to twist-lock electrical connectors.
Electrical connectors are disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,552,777; 3,786,396; 4,029,953; 4,070,080; 4,074,927; 4,148,542; 4,191,443; 4,284,313; 4,296,992; 4,431,244; 4,548,458; 4,703,988; 4,875,715; 5,082,454; 5,181,860; 5,192,219; 5,454,728; 5,569,053; 5,722,847; 5,823,811; 5,984,721; 6,087,918; 6,104,960; 6,143,983; 6,168,212; 6,176,746; 6,290,525; 6,299,473; and 6,350,139. Twist-lock electrical connectors are disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,552,777; 4,029,953; 4,703,988;. 5,181,860; 5,722,847; 5,984,721; 6,087,918; 6,143,983; 6,168,212; 6,290,525; and 6,350,139.
Twist-lock electrical connectors are mechanically assisted connectors utilizing rotary motion. Such connectors are typically used to prevent power plugs from accidentally disengaging.
Conventionally, twist-lock electrical connectors are manufactured by separately molding each component of the connector and then combining the components in an assembly process. In some twist-lock connectors, the components are held together by a piece-retaining ring. In other twist-lock connectors, the components are held together by a locking ring integral to the connector housing. In connectors of the latter type, the locking ring is snapped over the connector housing with a high force.
A drawback to conventional twist-lock connectors is that two tools (i.e., molds) are required to produce the components, thereby raising reliability and cost issues.
Another drawback to twist-lock connectors is that the individual components tend to come apart, frequently resulting in loss of one or both components.
Accordingly, a primary object of this invention is to provide an interlocking twist-lock electrical connector which is formed in a single mold, i.e., the individual components or parts are formed simultaneously in the same mold and are disposed in an interlocking state in the molded connector.
A further object of this invention is to provide a twist-lock electrical connector which is cost-effective to make.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a twist-lock electrical connector which is of durable and reliable construction and wherein the individual components do not tend to come apart.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a twist-lock electrical connector which does not require any tools to perform the locking operation.
These and other objects are achieved in the present invention.
The present invention provides a molded twist-lock connector containing:
a cylindrical connector housing having: (i) an axial bore with a first open end for receiving a first tubular body and an opposite second open end for receiving a second tubular body; (ii) a side wall defining the axial bore and having an inner surface and an outer surface, the side wall being configured to fittingly engage the first and second tubular bodies; and (iii) a plurality of outwardly projecting tabs formed in the outer surface of the side wall; and
a cylindrical locking collar concentrically disposed around a portion of the connector housing, the locking collar having: (i) first and second open ends; (ii) an axial bore for receiving the portion of the housing and being defined between the first and second open ends; (iii) a side wall defining the axial bore and having an inner surface and an outer surface, the inner surface being configured to fittingly engage the outer surface of the side wall of the connector housing; and (iv) a plurality of circumferentially-elongated slits formed in the side wall of the locking collar, the slits being disposed complementary to the tabs formed in the connector housing and being dimensioned and shaped to slidably engage the tabs therein, the tabs being slidably movable within the slits so as to render the locking collar rotatable from an unlocked position to a locked position, the unlocked position of the collar existing when the tabs abut against a first lateral side of the slits and the locked position of the collar existing when the tabs abut against an opposite second lateral side of the slits;
wherein the connector is in an unlocked state when the locking collar is disposed in the unlocked position and in a locked state when the collar is disposed in the locked position.
In the twist-lock connector of this invention, the connector housing and the locking collar are molded in the same tool (mold) as one part. Once the molding process is complete, the connector housing and the locking collar become interlocking parts, free to move independently of one another but restricted in movement by design limits. No assembly is required, and only one molding tool is needed. In addition, the interlocking components do not come apart or become lost. The connector is ready to use when shipped, thus saving time. No tools are required to perform the locking operation.
The connector of this invention is suitable for use in a variety of electrical applications, particularly in the automotive industry.